FMM UV-32
. (Click to see full sized image)]] FMM UV-32 is the official designation for the planet the Plutyrian Cycle takes place on. FMM UV-32 was discovered by the science vessel FMM UV, helmed by Turan Choks and funded by the Planetary Exploration Group, in 2190. The planet would later become known commonly as "The Dinosaur Planet" due to its fauna resembling that of long extinct prehistoric animals from Earth. FMM UV-32 was abandoned by exploratory efforts after the disastrous events of Baralku. This was changed after DinoHunt Corp. bought the planet for very little money due to its taboo nature, transforming it into a thriving business that is most well known for its hunting tours. of FMM UV-32, flown by early settlers, research bases, and others who work and live on the planet.]] The climate of the planet is similar to that of former Earth, being tropical near its equator and slowly growing colder at its poles. The environments of the planet, however, are very distinct and unique, being classified into several sectors and subsectors. Sectors will be listed and their subsectors can be found within their respective sector article. Centralia, or the Central Sector, is the planet's most well known region due to being the first available to DHC clients. This region is a mix of a temperate and tropical climate and is mostly inhabited by dinosaur-like fauna, along with other creatures similar to prehistoric life. The Arctic Sector is a mix of temperate areas to the south and desolate wastelands to the north. These regions are mostly dominated by fauna similar to that of prehistoric Earth mammals and other more modern creatures. Notiogaea, or the Triassic Sector, is an extremely arid region, being made primarily of deserts and shrublands, though small oases line parts of the coast and smaller areas further inland. Fauna in this region resembles creatures from the Triassic era of prehistoric Earth, as well as fauna from the Permian and Early Jurassic. Skotadia, or the Eos Sector, is a mix of humid swamps to the north and more sparse moss forests to the south. There are also patches of Hadesium affected flora. Skotadia is dominated by large invertebrates which closely resemble larger versions of Earth arthropods. Primordia was a incredibly diverse region, comprised of a large jungle and winding rivers. This region was mostly populated by fauna resembling that of prehistoric Earth amphibians. Baralku is perceived as a taboo region by many, having no major expeditions upon it after the FMM UV disaster. Due to this, not much is known about Baralku to the public beyond its horrifying tales. Pakahaia is home to many unusual species of fauna due to being split from the mainland millions of years ago. It is best known for its sprawling jungles, unique wildlife, and its involvement with the Crater City Incident. Cedaria is found wedged between Centralia and the Arctic Sector, sporting a colder climate that is still home to many species of reptilian fauna. Its well known for being part of DHC's last ditch effort to stop the Blue Plague. The Pristine Kingdom is a number of volcanic islands home to fauna that was originally outcompeted on the mainland, offering a look into FMM UV-32's past. Hadesia is a collection of islands which had split from the mainland millions of year ago. It is a mysterious sector, being almost entirely unexplored and unmapped due to the many dangers it possesses. It is well known for its Hadesium affected flora and fauna. Irenia is an alpine region seperated from the mainland by several mountain ranges. Like Dixonland, it is known for its odd assemblage of animals unlike anywhere else on the planet. It also infamous for company wars that occurred before the sector was open for hunting, the records of which have since been lost. Montakota is an island region connected to East Centralia by a smaller collection of islands. Much of the wildlife is known to be incredibly durable and hostile to invaders, perhaps a side effect of the entire floral population containing deadly toxins that only native animals can consume safely. Obscuria REDACTED Category:Planets Category:DinoHunt Corp Category:Lore